Mientras tu voz se desvanece
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: [One-shot] Años después del establecimiento de La ley del Ciclo, Homura se encuentra agotada de su estilo de vida y de la ausencia de Madoka. Toma una decisión drástica, pero definitiva. [Post-Animé] [No Rebellion]


" _Aunque no puedas verme ni escucharme, estaré contigo, Homura-chan.  
Estoy segura de que te volveré a ver.  
Hasta que eso suceda, solo espera un poco."_

 _ **-Kaname Madoka.**_

" _En este mundo que no puede ser salvado, toda la pena y el dolor continúan.  
Aun así, este mundo es un lugar que ella trató de proteger.  
Yo recuerdo eso. No lo olvidaré sin importar qué.  
Así que,  
seguiré luchando."_

 _ **-Akemi Homura.**_

Una vez establecida la Ley del Ciclo, Homura cambió su rol como viajera del tiempo al de guardiana del mundo que Madoka intenta mantener en balance, sin arriesgar las almas de todas las chicas mágicas.  
Heredó el arco que ella usó antes de convertirse en diosa en otras líneas de tiempo, así como se le otorgaron alas para apoyar su lucha.  
A vista de otros, podría verse como la favorecida de la diosa, ya que además era la única en el mundo que podía recordar su existencia.

Ni siquiera sus padres tuvieron ese privilegio.

Sin embargo, todos esos elementos, todos esos regalos no llenaban el vacío que quedó en su corazón. Ese amargo, doloroso trago en su vida.

Dedicó la mayor parte de su vida en intentar salvar a Madoka, su única amiga.

Se volvió el centro de su vida; la luz que la mantenía cuerda y evitaba que perdiera la esperanza.

Y aunque sabía que Madoka estaba ahí, en alguna parte del universo –o en todas partes- no cambiaba el hecho de que para ella no era más que un fantasma.

No podía verla, tocarla, ni escucharla.

Al final, solo le quedaban los recuerdos.

De los muertos, también, solo guardamos recuerdos.

Y la muerte de los más queridos a veces incluso provoca que los veamos, pero solo por el dolor, por las ansias de verlos.

No porque estén ahí realmente.

Homura entendía el sacrificio de Madoka, por eso no se podía permitir ser egoísta.

No podía llamarla al cielo, no podía deliberadamente exponer su SoulGem ante la corrupción para que Madoka viniera por ella.

Tenía una misión, y aunque fuera doloroso, tenía que cumplirla.

Era su tributo, su muestra de amor. Un verdadero romance, trágico, como se definió hace tantos años en la literatura.

De todos modos, mentiría si no admitiera que tuvo la ligera esperanza de que Madoka vendría a visitarla de vez en cuando. La escuchó, sí, pero solo los primeros meses desde su desaparición.

Años después, no sabía si la escuchaba realmente o si se estaba volviendo loca.

Kyouko y Mami no ayudaban en ello. Cada vez que mencionaba a Madoka en su presencia, le daban esa mirada triste, como de lástima.

No podía culparlas, ya llegaría el día eventualmente en que La Ley del Ciclo se las llevaría para descansar sus almas en paz, y la conocerían seguramente.

 **~o~**

Cinco años pasaron, Homura ya tenía 19 años.

O eso creía, ya que al perder la cuenta de todas las líneas de tiempo que atravesó, nunca pensó en como afectaba eso al desgaste de su cuerpo. No era algo que le importara, ni tampoco lo hacía actualmente.

Pero había razones relevantes para que llevara la cuenta. Un día como cualquiera, luego de acabar con los últimos demonios de la semana, lo notó. Una punzada en el pecho, fuerte, que la obligó a ponerse de rodillas para recuperarse. Mami y Kyouko se dieron cuenta de inmediato, ambas pensaron que había sido herida por los demonios sin darse cuenta, y corrieron a revisar que no fuera nada letal. Homura negó la verdad, solo lo atribuyó al cansancio y a un pequeño descuido al momento de lanzar la flecha que acabó con sus enemigos; una mala postura, cosas del oficio. Se reincorporó como si nada, pero el dolor le recorría la espina y estaba empezando a afectar la estabilidad de sus extremidades. Decidió entonces alejarse lo más pronto posible, diciendo que tenía que enviar un informe de la universidad esa misma noche, y aun no lo acababa.

Ya en su apartamento, se desplomó en la cama. Respiró profundo por un rato hasta que sintió su cuerpo comenzando a relajarse. Se reincorporó lentamente, solo para inclinarse y buscar una caja de pastillas en su mesa de noche.

Tomó la caja y la miró con desagrado; hace tiempo que había dado por saldado sus problemas cardiacos, así como los de visión. La magia había sido un enorme beneficio para lo débil que era su cuerpo antes de hacer el contrato.

Hacía sentido el por qué esa precisa noche, luego de tantos años, volvió a hacerse presente.

El miasma había alcanzado una densidad que no veía hace mucho. Por ende, la cantidad de demonios se duplicó, además de regenerarse a una velocidad alarmante.  
Quiso acabar todo de una vez en lugar de seguir así el resto de la semana y ocupó una cantidad de magia exagerada, casi alcanzando el límite de no ser porque Mami era la precavida del grupo y siempre traía cubos consigo para purificar su SoulGem.

Pero a pesar de eso, su cuerpo resintió la falta de combustible mágico. Suspiró pesadamente, frustración visible en su rostro.

¿Valía la pena seguir curándose con magia? Después de todo era solo alargar el proceso, los pacientes con trasplantes no suelen tener muy buena expectativa de vida, y ella probablemente ya había pasado la que le indicó el médico antes de abandonar el hospital. No podía recordarlo bien tampoco; vivir el mismo mes tantas veces hacía olvidar detalles que no fueran relevantes en su promesa de salvar a Madoka.

Eran 6 años, si no mal recordaba.

Soltó una risa sarcástica y se puso de pie para mirar el listón rojo que le había regalado Madoka, el único recuerdo que tenía de ella. Estaba gastado por el uso, llevaba años sin usarlo ya por miedo a romperlo si extendía más su vida útil. Después de todo, a todos los seres nos llega el momento de expirar.

Y al parecer, el suyo llegaría pronto.

No era mala idea, estaba cansada. Era agotador seguir una vida nada más por compromiso, porque _debía_ vivir. Desde el día que Madoka desapareció, se apagaron todas las luces para Homura. Su sol, su esperanza, todo por lo que luchó. La única persona que le provocó querer cambiar, hacerse más fuerte.

Estudiaba una carrera cualquiera, escogió la que le fuera fácil según sus fortalezas académicas, así que estaba en segundo año de ingeniería. Sus calificaciones eran sobresalientes, pero no había nada ahí que la anclara. No se proyectaba en ningún futuro, hace tiempo que se había definido como guardiana de este mundo y nada más.

Y moriría así.

Nunca pensó que sería tan pronto, por supuesto. ¿Qué pensaría Madoka si le contara?

¿Le importaría? ¿La obligaría a tomar un tratamiento?

Sonrió tristemente, sabía la respuesta: Lo que Madoka le diría a cualquiera, que no perdiera la esperanza, que luchara. Después de todo eso era ella en esencia; esperanza, amabilidad, gentileza.

Pero no estaba ahí para insistirle, no estaba ahí para regañarla.

No estaba ahí _nunca._

Decidió entonces no contarle a nadie al respecto, después de todo no era apegada a nadie en su familia, tenían lazos decorativos más que nada, formalidades. Pensó contarle a Kyoko y Mami, pero ¿con qué objetivo? Le insistirían en que usara la magia, o ellas mismas intentarían sanarla cada vez. Luego de tantos años, se habían vuelto aliadas sólidas y las únicas personas en las que se había podido apoyar en todo ese tiempo. Sin ellas, habría estado literalmente sola, y aunque estaba acostumbrada, sin Madoka probablemente hace mucho que ya no habría soportado vivir así.

Les debía mucho, pero por esa misma razón, prefería no preocuparlas. Quería que respetaran su decisión, además.

Volvió a recostarse y alzó una mano. La miró con cuidado, deteniéndose en el anillo con ese brillo morado; su alma. Tanto tiempo había pasado ya que ni siquiera recordaba el dolor de su alma siendo arrancada de su cuerpo para convertirse en esa pequeña gema. Y brillaba, un limpio color púrpura reinando. Soltó un suspiro por el alivio; no creía que Madoka estuviera encima suyo como para fijarse en un poco de suciedad en su SoulGem, pero era mejor evitar todo tipo de sospecha.

Para ello, debía mantenerse lo más estable posible. No sería tan difícil, en principio no le molestaba la idea de morir si ya no tenía nada que la anclara a ese lugar más que eliminar demonios, y eso era un trabajo que cualquier otra chica mágica podría realizar. Quizás Kyouko o Mami iban a ser las siguientes herederas de sus alas, o algo por el estilo.

Ya no importaba realmente.

 **~o~  
**

Los días pasaron, y su condición no mejoró. Prefirió alejarse de su grupo con la excusa de querer practicar sus habilidades en otras zonas, y quería hacerlo sola. Ambas chicas dejaron de insistir, ya que ellas mismas entendían el valor de fortalecer su magia en batallas individuales, aun cuando solían salir a vigilar juntas.

Dejó la universidad a un lado, ya no tenía ningún sentido atender las clases si de cualquier modo no iba a terminar la carrera. Llenó un bolso con provisiones y se dirigió a un bosque varios kilómetros alejado de Mitakihara para que ni Kyouko ni Mami pudieran detectarla. Su teléfono quedó al fondo de la mochila; no pretendía responderlo para nada, pero dejarlo apagado podría levantar sospechas.

Con todo planeado y en su lugar, dedicó su tiempo a explorar el bosque y eliminar cualquier amenaza que se le acercara. Intentó no pensar en nada más que en su labor para que la oscuridad de su gema solo fuera producto del uso de la magia, y nada más. Se mantuvo purificándola a pesar de que sabía que solo atrasaría el proceso, pero decidió morir luchando y debía ejecutarlo bien hasta el final.

"Sí, hasta el final," dijo en voz alta, convenciéndose, y pegó un vistazo al cielo que oscurecía. La vista era privilegiada; lejos de la ciudad, las estrellas parecían acercarse por lo claras que se veían. Sonrió, no podía evitar pensar en Madoka cada vez que contemplaba la inmensidad del cielo sobre ella. Se acercó el bolso, y buscó en uno de los bolsillos una caja pequeña. La abrió, y sacó con cuidado el listón rojo que hace años perteneció a Madoka. Siempre, en todo este tiempo, el observarlo le produjo una sensación cálida en el pecho. Le gustaba pensar que mientras lo hacía, podía sentir muy levemente la presencia de la otra, como si la observara en silencio, sin querer abandonar su escondite.

"¿Por qué no sales de ahí, Madoka? Estaríamos las dos solas, podríamos hablar. O solo mirarnos. Más bien, yo no podría despegar mi vista de ti."

 _Tengo tanto que contar que un poco de ti no me haría mal…_

 **~o~**

"Hey, ¡Homura!" La voz de Kyouko resonó pesado en la oreja de Homura.

"¿Será que siempre tienes que estar gritando? No necesito eso para poner atención, no como tú."

"Sí sí, no es momento para tu sarcasmo sabes. ¡Te has perdido por casi un mes! Te hemos llamado muchas veces ya, y tu teléfono está muerto."

"Les dije que quería entrenar sola, y eso he hecho. _Entrenar_."

"Hey," Kyouko se inclinó hace adelante y tomó a Homura por el collar de su camiseta, "déjate de bromas, estás hecha un desastre."

Homura intentó soltarse del agarre de la otra, y fue increíblemente frustrante el no tener la fuerza suficiente para poder zafarse. Tosió varias veces, su corazón ya se había agitado y no era buena señal. Tomó largas bocanadas de aire y enfocó la vista en la pelirroja. "Solo estoy un poco cansada, nada más," levantó su mano, e hizo aparecer su SoulGem. Estaba limpia, con solo unas pequeñas manchas por los bordes, pero casi imperceptible, "¿ves? Todo está bien."

Kyouko frunció el entrecejo y la soltó por fin, "entonces no sé qué te está pasando, pero no me vengas con la burla de que estás bien. No hay que ser un experto para darse cuenta el remedo de cara que traes."

Homura solo desvió la mirada y caminó hacia su bolso. De ahí sacó un par de paquetes de galletas que traía y las lanzó a la otra. "Con esto quedamos a mano, ¿no? Si te doy eso dejarás de hacer preguntas innecesarias y meterte donde no llaman, ¿verdad?"

Kyouko tomó los paquetes, y luego los arrojó con fuerza al suelo, puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, "Dime entonces por qué tenías que venir sola, respóndeme eso y me iré y no volveré a molestarte, ¡pero quiero la verdad! Sabré si quieres verme la cara de estúpida."

Suspiró, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por ella? Bueno, no es como si usualmente les diera razones para preocupar a cualquiera de las dos chicas, siempre había sido independiente y su capacidad reconocida por ambas, "quería estar sola… Para cuando el momento llegara."

"…"

"Tú no lo sabrás, porque no me conociste cuando acababa de llegar a Mitakihara, pero estuve internada en el hospital porque sufro problemas cardiacos."

"¿Qué?" Kyouko soltó un bufido, no sabía qué decir. De pronto sintió que algo se caía en su estómago, y una cosquilla subió por su garganta, "en todos estos años no te vi quejarte, se supone que nuestra magia nos mantiene inmunes a todo tipo de enfermedades…"

"Claro, por eso no tuve problemas. Pero eso solo funciona si _aplicas_ la magia."

Le tomó unos segundos entender lo que realmente quería decir la otra, y levantó la mirada solo para encontrar con un par de ojos lavanda mirándola sin emoción. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía esa falta de expresión en Homura, y la hizo enojar.

La hizo enojar mucho.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía el nudillo de Kyouko clavado en su mejilla, apenas manejando el mantenerse en pie luego de eso.

"¡¿Perdiste la cabeza acaso?!" Otro golpe, "¡¿Te golpeaste acaso tan duro que te afectó la cordura?!" Otro golpe más, "¡Si te sigo golpeando entonces quizá arregle eso que se torció en ti!"

Homura la dejó desquitarse, veía la sangre, ¿o era el cabello de la otra? Solo procuraba no perder el equilibrio, si iba a soportar esa paliza quería hacerlo parada al menos.

"¡Reacciona pedazo de mierda! ¡Pelea!" Un último golpe, y este sí mandó a Homura lejos. Antes de poder levantar la mirada sintió nuevamente un puño alzándola desde su camiseta, "esto no quedará así, tenlo claro," la soltó de golpe y luego caminó, sacó un pocky de su bolsillo y lo insertó en su boca, "traeré a Mami conmigo, no harás esa estupidez. Ella tiene mejor poder para curar que yo, y no te atrevas a moverte de aquí. Si me lo propongo será muy fácil encontrar tu rastro, así que… Hasta entonces."

Los ojos de Kyouko estaban en llamas cuando logró enfocar la vista, y lo siguiente que vio fue su espalda alejándose a toda velocidad.

Apreciaba que se preocupara, pero en ese momento realmente hubiese deseado no haber compartido tanto con ellas.

 **~o~**

Pasaron las horas, ni Mami ni Kyouko fueron capaces de localizar el paradero de Homura. Buscaron por todos los alrededores circundantes a la zona, y nada. No había rastro absoluto de ella.

"¡Carajo! Le dije que no se moviera, esa idiota… Debí haberla golpeado más fuerte, que no se pudiera mover…" Apretó los puños, y uno fue a estrellar contra el tronco de un árbol que tembló y crujió en protesta.

"Kyouko, por más que me duela decirlo… Si Homura vino aquí sin decirle nada a nadie, es porque ya estaba decidida y preparada para lo que sea que tuviera en mente," el tono amargo en la voz de Mami obligó a Kyouko a voltearse a verla, una lágrima derramándose por su mejilla, "debemos respetar lo que ella quiera, lo acabará haciendo de todas formas, y…" otra lágrima, "s-solo será más doloroso, ¿no crees?"

"¡Mami, joder! ¿Y quieres que muera aquí sola, en medio de la nada? ¿Para qué se la coma un lobo o quién sabe qué animal la encuentre primero?"

Mami pareció pensativa, y suspiró, "eso no es algo que nos concierna, Kyouko. Estoy segura que Homura ya consideró esa consecuencia, y no le importó. Al final, es tu deseo poder darle un entierro digno a su cuerpo, pero eso es solo lo que tú quieres," una mano se mantuvo en el hombro de Kyouko, quien se rehusaba a mirar a la rubia, "no le impongas tus ideales, sé que reaccionas así porque la quieres, y yo también lo hago, pero por eso mismo… No debemos interponernos, ¿entiendes?"

Asintió, una lágrima frustrada recorriendo su rostro. Se puso en cuclillas, y lanzó un par de golpes contra el suelo para soltar la frustración.

Ninguna pronunció palabra en todo el camino de regreso a Mitakihara, ambas estaban demasiado inmersas en sus pensamientos como para poner atención a la otra.

Solo pensaban en lo difícil que era dejarla ir.

 **~o~**

Homura llegó hasta una montaña y se instaló en una zona que tenía vista directa al mar. Un acantilado los separaba, pero no parecía ser un área habilitada para campistas, ya que no veía ninguna advertencia o reja que avisara de la caída.

La sangre, producto de la golpiza de Kyouko, estaba seca ya en el rostro y la ropa de Homura. No se molestó en limpiarla, ya que al fin y al cabo, sabía que mucho tiempo no le quedaba. Minucias como la limpieza no eran relevantes ya, al menos no para algo tan trivial. Levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla herida, y la apartó de inmediato por el dolor que vino de golpe por su espina. Aquello le recordó la furiosa mirada de Kyouko antes de irse.

"… _y no te atrevas a moverte de aquí. Si me lo propongo será muy fácil encontrar tu rastro, así que… Hasta entonces."_

Soltó una risa amarga, reprimida. Tenía más que claro que sería la última vez que vería a la pelirroja, y aunque lo negara, ella también lo sabía. Lo notó en sus ojos, en su forma de moverse… En su rabia. Eso era impotencia, el no poder hacer nada para cambiar el desenlace.

¿Cuántas veces no había sentido ella lo mismo? Ya había perdido la cuenta hace muchísimo tiempo.

Sentía el pecho pesado, oprimiéndole. Podría simplemente abrirlo y sacar lo que hay dentro, que deje de molestar. Respiró profundo, a esa altura y con el mar tan cerca, el viento soplaba fuerte y no debería haber falta de oxígeno. Pero por alguna razón –y Homura sabía cuál- este no parecía llegar a llenar sus pulmones. Apenas sentía una porción ingresar, y luego salir. Sus latidos se aceleraron en defecto, y decidió recostarse junto al acantilado. Pasaron los minutos, ¿o fueron horas? Y el cansancio la hizo rendirse, ojos pesados que cedieron al sueño.

" _Homura-chan."_

¿Uh? Una voz familiar.

" _¡Homura-chan!"_

La voz de nuevo, ¿quién la llamaba? No recordaba muchas personas que se refirieran a ella con esa cercanía.

" _No te rindas, por favor."_

Estoy cansada, ¿no lo ves?

" _¡No quiero que acabe así!"_

Escuchó lágrimas seguido de eso, ¿realmente fueron lágrimas? De pronto solo se encontró mirando el cielo estrellado. Ya había caído la noche, solo había sido un sueño.

Se incorporó para quedar sentada mientras veía como la luna se reflejaba en el mar. Nunca tuvo muchas oportunidades de ver el mar, menos con este escenario. Sonrió para sí misma, era un regalo poder pasar sus últimos días en ese lugar, ¿o eran últimas horas? Bajó la mirada, y casi pega un salto cuando notó que había una pluma blanca, muy grande como para pertenecer a una paloma o aun pato, o un cisne, de todas maneras, ¿qué haría un pato o un cisne tan lejos de un lago?

El color rosa pasó por su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza y espantó la pluma. Debía dejar de guardar esperanzas en algo que nunca iba a pasar, que no había pasado en tantos años y no había razón para que eso cambiara. Para esa persona ya no significaba mucho más que cualquier otra chica mágica, y no podía culparla por ello. Después de todo, no tenía nada particularmente especial como para ser recordada, teniendo preocupaciones tan importantes como velar por el mundo entero.

Soltó una risa, dolorosa. Le dolía el pecho, no solo por el dolor cardiaco en sí, su corazón que la abandonaba, sino por el recuerdo de cuando recién conoció a Madoka y era una completa inútil.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado desde entonces? Solo su habilidad física por la magia, de resto seguía siendo una chica sin habilidades sociales, débil, sola.

 _Sola._

Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente, tenía que cortar ese hilo de pensamiento. Echó un vistazo rápido a su SoulGem, y suspiró aliviada porque seguía decentemente limpia. La dejó a un lado, materializada, y volvió a tenderse en el pasto que había alrededor del acantilado. Hacía frío, el exceso de viento la helaba por completo, pero ya no le importaba: Lo sentía, iba a ser esa misma noche. Esta era la última, definitivamente.

Cerró los ojos, y de pronto el dolor la invadió. No era comparable con ninguno de los que había sentido en las últimas semanas. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, pero por su movimiento más que nada. Se retorcía, jalaba de su sweater como para sacar ese cuchillo que sentía atravesado. Arqueó la espalda, ahora sentía el dolor lleno en la espina y luego notó lo peor: El aire ya no entraba en absoluto, sus paredes se cerraron y lo último que pudo hacer conscientemente fue llevarse una mano a la garganta, y otra que sacó rápidamente el listón rojo que guardaba como su único tesoro. Lo ató con dificultad a su dedo meñique, como si tratara de esos cuentos que hablaban del hilo rojo que unía a las personas destinadas a estar juntas. Era irónico, al parecer este solo servía para mantenerlas separadas. O más bien, que Madoka nunca estuvo destinada a estar con alguien tan mediocre como Homura.

Se desesperó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de la nada. "Ma..." Un sollozo, "doka…" Y aquello se llevó el último aliento que le quedaba, y todo se volvió negro.

Negro, negro…

¿Y ese brillo? El negro no se parecía en nada al rosa. "¡Homura-chan!"

Ah, de nuevo esa voz… ¿Por qué sonaba tan desesperada, tan triste?

"¡No, Homura-chan! ¡No puedes, ¿por qué?!" Había una sensación cálida alrededor de su cuerpo, algo que la rodeaba.

¿Así se sentía morir? El dolor se iba disipando poco a poco, así como su vida se iba apagando. Solo lograba ver una luz, pero no era una luz normal…

Era rosada, siempre rosada.

Reiría si pudiera, hasta en los últimos segundos, los últimos soplos de su vida, su mente estaba llena de Madoka. Dios, como la amó. Como la seguiría amando, siempre lo haría. Si se enteraba algún día de lo egoísta que fue, rogaba que no se enfadara.

 **~o~**

Cuando te vuelves una diosa, no tienes tiempo para permitirte ser egoísta, para pensar en ti misma. De la noche a la mañana tenía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros; millones de almas a las que darles paz y salvarlas de la desesperación, de la miseria.

De llenar el mundo de esperanza.

Pero volverse un ser superior, un concepto, no cancelaba sus sentimientos, mucho menos sus recuerdos.

Siempre que tenía algo de tiempo (segundos, minutos si tenía suerte), su vigilia se situaba en una sola chica. No en su familia, no en sus demás amigos; solo en esa chica, la bendecida de la diosa, la única que sabía conscientemente de su existencia: Homura, quien en esos momentos pendía de un hilo.

De un suspiro, más bien.

Madoka dejó de golpe todo lo que estaba haciendo, la alarma palpable en su rostro espantó a Sayaka, quien solo la vio desaparecer de un segundo a otro. La peliazul caminó de un lado a otro en la inmensidad del reino de chicas mágicas, preocupada por lo que podía estar pasando, después de todo nunca, desde que Madoka ascendió, la vio perturbada de esa forma.

Por su lado, Madoka yacía junto a la chica de ojos lavanda.

Ojos que al parecer ya nunca vería brillar, ese brillo que solo vio un par de veces antes de dejar la tierra.

Brillo que perteneció única y exclusivamente a Madoka. Era su pequeño tesoro en la memoria; nadie más conocía la belleza de esos ojos.

Por primera vez podía sentir dolor recorrer su cuerpo. Un vacío que subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta, lágrimas que se asomaron inmediatamente luego de eso.

Ya nunca podría contemplar ese brillo.

No, aun debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, "H-Homura-chan..." Su voz temblaba al igual que sus manos. Tomó las manos de la chica; estaban congeladas. Buscó pulso en su muñeca, y le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando sintió un débil, muy débil latido.

Miró para todos lados, y un brillo morado llamó su atención: La SoulGem de Homura yacía unos centímetros lejos de ella, y pasó rápidamente a manos de Madoka. Vio horrorizada como la luz estaba apagándose, y con toda la rapidez que pudo, colocó la gema a la altura de donde debía estar ubicado el corazón de Homura. Madoka hizo uso de su propio poder para intensificar el proceso, lágrimas cayendo sin control contra el pecho de Homura.

"… Por favor, sé que todo esto ha sido difícil, Homura-chan. Sé que ha sido aún más duro para ti; tú no puedes verme como yo sí te veo cada vez que tengo oportunidad. Puedo oírte, hacerte compañía aunque no lo notes… S-Siempre he estado contigo, ¿sabes? No debería haber sido tan descuidada, debí traerte conmigo… ¡Pero eso no te exime de ser una idiota!" eso acabó por quebrarla, el poco control que tenía sobre sus emociones estaba completamente perdido, "¡S-Si ya estabas cansada, pudiste dejar de purificar tu SoulGem! ¡Nunca, nunca hubiese permitido que te dejaras vencer con tu corazón, de haber estado viva te hubiese golpeado tan fuerte, no tienes idea cómo!" ahora era ella quien se sentía sin aire. La luz morada en la pequeña gema estaba casi extinta, como el último soplo de una vela, "… Nunca aprendiste a amarte, con lo maravillosa que eres… T-Tú eres la chica más audaz, la más valiente... La más hermosa, la que me impedía deshacerme de mis lazos con mi vida humana… La que acabé amando tanto… L-Luego de tanto observarte, de atesorarte… ¡Y tú...!"

Madoka al fin se desmoronó, acomodó su cuerpo contra el de Homura hundiendo su rostro en el borde de su cuello. Las lágrimas dejaron empapado el pecho de la chica.

El tiempo pasó, y Madoka sabía perfectamente que ya no había vuelta atrás. También sabía que había abusado terriblemente del tiempo en el que debía estar haciendo su labor, pero no le podía importar menos; la persona más importante para ella yacía ahí, sin vida.

Lejos, muy lejos de ella, fuera de su jurisdicción.

Aun cuando aplicó la magia de la gema de Homura, a ese punto de deterioro no había forma de salvarla. Si aplicaba más magia, incluso, corría el riesgo de que tuviera una muerte más dolorosa aún.

Cerró los ojos, y decidió quedarse con ella hasta que su cuerpo perdiera el calor, el último aire de vida en su cuerpo.

De pronto, el leve sonido de unos quejidos la levantaron de golpe. Miró al origen de ellos, con toda la esperanza en que un milagro ocurriera, pero no.

Esos fueron los últimos sonidos que produjo Akemi Homura.

Madoka dejó las lágrimas correr, resignada, agotada. Sabía que esas no serían las últimas que derramaría en el nombre de Homura, y resistió el impulso de manipular el pasado para evitar ese final: Homura había tomado esa decisión, y no podía ir en contra de eso.

 **~o~**

El departamento de Mami estaba poblado por un silencio simbólico. Kyouko y ella estaban ahí, Mami en la cocina, obligándose a poner su atención en hacer algo, en cocinar, para no largarse a llorar ahí mismo, no cuando sabía que Kyouko estaba pasándola igual de mal, o incluso peor. No era un secreto que en los últimos años ella y Homura había formado una amistad sólida, a pesar del contraste de personalidades. Era precisamente la despreocupación y ánimo de Kyouko lo que le daba algo de alivio a la pelinegra, en especial porque no le preguntaba nada, y si quería desahogarse, Kyouko siempre era una oreja atenta.

Kyouko estaba recostada en el sillón que daba frente a la televisión, con un pocky en la boca, mirando al techo. Pensaba en tantas cosas; ya era la segunda amiga que caía y sin nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Sabía que Sayaka había sido una bomba de tiempo; dejó que sus emociones tomaran completo control de ella a pesar de que era un problema completamente superable a su gusto.

Pero Homura…

Kyouko siempre supo que Homura estaba terriblemente herida. Nunca le preguntó cuál fue su deseo, nunca preguntó acerca de su relación con la chica que tanto aclamaba. Solo sabía las cosas que contaba de vez en cuando, que gracias a ella las chicas mágicas podían tener un final digno.

Y a pesar de eso, ella misma se dio un final tan poco digno.

Homura había luchado más que ninguna de ellas, fue una fanática de eliminar a los demonios, y no por sed de sangre, sino porque tenía tatuado en su corazón el sentido de deber, lo único que sentía que la podía unir con aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Y luego de todo eso, ni siquiera se permitió gozar del premio por tanto esfuerzo.

Masticó con rabia el pocky, y se puso de pie de golpe.

"¡Mami, deja eso! ¡Vamos a patrullar ahora mismo, necesito patear algunos traseros o me volveré loca!" No esperó la respuesta de la rubia, solo caminó hacia la puerta, se colocó sus botas, y salió por la puerta solo para lanzarse hacia la calle de un salto.

Mami salió con prisa tras ella, apagando la cocina y dejando todo a medias. Por primera vez no le importaba en absoluto dejar un pastel a medias.

 **~o~**

En la cima del edificio más alto de Mitakihara descansaban el par de chicas mágicas encargadas de la zona. Kyouko y Mami solo se dedicaban a mirar la ciudad, las luces… Aunque sin verla realmente. Kyouko estaba sentada en el borde de la azotea, piernas cruzadas, mirada perdida.

Ninguna prestaba mucha atención a nada, hasta que una luz blanca las cegó.

Una chica con un vestido blanco larguísimo y cabello rosa aún más largo descendía desde el cielo. Traía a una chica en brazos, cabello largo oscuro oscilando por el viento.

Kyouko se quedó completamente boquiabierta porque era obvio quienes eran ellas. La chica pelirrosa, una vez tocó el suelo de la azotea, bajó el cuerpo que cargaba y lo recostó en el pavimento. Acarició su rostro, y tomó su mano entre las propias.

"Mami-san, Kyouko-chan, acérquense por favor."

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada, y asintieron. Kyouko apretó los puños una vez estando frente a ellas, y Mami solo se tapó la boca observando la escena.

"Hace mucho que no nos vemos, y honestamente hubiese preferido que no fuera de esta forma."

"Tú eres la chica de la que Homura hablaba tanto, ¿no? La tal Madoka…" Kyouko tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abalanzarse contra ella.

"Así es."

"¿No podías dedicarle un poco de tiempo? Te apareces ahora ante nosotras, y no fuiste capaz de hacerlo en todos estos años, ¿tienes claro que Homura acabó así por tu culpa, no?"

"Lo sé, y lo lamento muchísimo por ella…" El rostro de Madoka, a diferencia de lo que solía demostrar (calma principalmente), solo tenía cansancio y los ojos hinchados luego de todo.

"¿Y lo dices así tan tranquila, eh? Es más, ¡aléjate de ella! ¡No tienes derecho a estar con ella ya, perdiste tu oportunidad. Ella… Luchó todos estos años por ti. Soy testigo de que no hubo un solo día sin que pensara en ti…" Kyouko derramó las lágrimas, una mezcla de coraje y tristeza, y luego se arrodilló para rodear la cabeza de Homura entre sus brazos. "Y tú, carajo…"

"Aunque no me lo creas, Homura-chan fue, y es… Lo más importante que dejé en la tierra. Siempre esperé el momento en que pudiera unirse a mí y estar juntas por fin, pero… Nos quitó esa opción," una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro, "siempre desmereció todo lo que hacía, siempre vivió con tanta culpa…" se puso de pie de pronto, y le dio una mirada a ambas, "lamentablemente, no hay nada que pueda hacer ya. Confío en que podrán… Darle un descanso apropiado, cuídense, Kyouko-chan, Mami-san, y… Espero que puedan perdonarme, algún día."

Y con eso, la diosa regresó a su reino.

Ya nada sería igual, estaba segura, pero solo podía seguir con su eterna labor, porque sabía que Homura no estaría nunca tranquila si sabía que fue una razón para que cayera.

Una cosa estaba clara, y es que nada ni nadie nunca podría borrar el dolor que se instaló en su corazón; encontró un lugar irremplazable ahí, y nunca la abandonaría.

Su único y permanente remordimiento; y el amor que nunca pudo demostrarle.

 **A/N:**

Usé un par de citas a una canción de Carolina Nissen, "Pienso en ti"

Creeeeo que es solo esa, he estado escribiendo esto por pedazos así que pudo pasarse otra frase por ahí, en todo caso están todas en cursiva (aunque no todo lo que está en cursiva es una cita, claramente.)

¡Gracias por leer!

Tengo otros fics en proceso de PMMM, pero no prometo acabarlos, ¡saludos!


End file.
